


Discipline

by idyllic_idioms



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Spanking, but like barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllic_idioms/pseuds/idyllic_idioms
Summary: "I trust you to handle the problem any way you see fit," Captain Janeway had told him.The 'problem' being Tom Paris. Or rather, the Lieutenant's recent change in attitude. The man had continuously been showing up late, snapping back at his senior officers, and partook in a few questionable actions.Chakotay knew how he would deal with the problem. Paris was in need of some serious discipline. And Chakotay was resolved to take him on privately, as best as he could.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> I could NOT get this particular story arch out of my head. Diverging from the actual plot of the episode(s), so don't worry about any actual spoilers. I was toying with the idea of playing into the canon plot more, but then Tom Paris as a perfect submissive plaything for Chakotay took over completely. So heh, don't mind that.
> 
> Song to go with this fic is 'Discipline' by Nine Inch Nails. On youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R_I2G_mWsc

"I trust you to handle the problem any way you see fit," Captain Janeway had told him.

The _problem_ being Tom Paris. Or rather, the Lieutenant's recent change in attitude. The man had continuously been showing up late, snapping back at his senior officers, and partook in a few questionable actions.

Chakotay knew how he would deal with the _problem_. Paris was in need of some serious discipline. And Chakotay was resolved to take him on privately, as best as he could.

So there he stood, in front of the Lieutenant's quarters. "Come in," a voice responded to the familiar door chime. "Commander?" Paris said, seemingly surprised.

"Hello, Mr. Paris. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all. I was just in here, minding my own business." It was clear the man was on edge. Did Chakotay's presence cause that, or was that his normal state of being these days?

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you up to?"

"I do mind you asking, but I suppose that makes no difference to whether you expect me to answer, does it?" Paris shook his head, a cold chuckle leaving his lips. "I was not up to anything, Commander. Just... contemplating, you could call it."

Chakotay moved further in through the cabin, taking note of Paris' unmade bed. "Is that a way to say you were meditating, Lieutenant?"

"Perhaps it is. I'm not entirely sure there is any difference between mindlessly staring at the ceiling and meditation, sir."

"Knowing you were lying down before I entered at least explains the messy state of your bed. Although the mess in the rest of your quarters is also not exactly up to Starfleet regulations, Lieutenant." Chakotay took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Meditation can be beneficial for both the soul and body, regardless of personal circumstance. You should know that the best way to do it is in an upright position, to give your airways the space you need to control your breathing."

"Why are you sitting on my bed, Commander? I have perfectly fine chairs available for you."

"I have my reasons."

His intentionally cryptic answer did not land well. Paris' face betrayed a look of annoyance. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I assume you did not come here to give me meditation tips. Or critique my room's cleanliness."

"The state of your cabin appears to be the symptom of a bigger problem, Mr. Paris. You have been late for duty three times this week, you do not dress or groom properly every day, and you have been picking fights more than usual. Not to mention the constant lying and excuses for your behavior."

"I think you'll be happy to know I have _my_ reasons for what I'm doing, Commander, and I'll tell you all about what's wrong."

Chakotay shook his head. "I'm not here for explanations, or more excuses, Tom."

"Tom, huh?" Paris' eyebrows raised. "If you're here to discipline me, why come to my private quarters, instead of talking to me in the mess hall or after one of my shifts?"

"I'm afraid that the disciplinary methods I had in mind are not exactly up to Starfleet regulations, either. But I trust you will not find it necessary to tell the Captain on me when I'm done." The Commander motioned at the bed. "Come sit next to me."

Paris remained noticeably silent, but did as he was told. The mattress he sat down on dipped down under his weight, but he had been careful to put enough distance between him and the Commander to account for involuntary sliding. They were not even close to touching each other, yet Chakotay felt a spark of intimacy as he looked straight at Paris. Deliberately, he let a moment of silent eye contact pass before he moved into action.

In one motion, he pulled Paris by the waist over his lap as he shifted his behind closer to the edge of the bed. The younger man did not put up any struggle to Chakotay's force, as if he anticipated a physical altercation. Now he had Paris in his lap, his hips and ass sticking up in the air.

"Have you ever been spanked as a child, Mr. Paris?" Chakotay's hand rested in the small of his back, Paris' skin feeling hot under his uniform.

"Is that where this is going, Commander?"

Chakotay moved his hand to his ass, leaving it cupped on the curve. Paris didn't need an answer any more direct than that. "Answer my question."

"Never as a child, no. My father may have been cold at times, but even he did not believe in such an antiquated way of corporal punishment. However, I cannot deny that I've let some lovers do it to me once I grew up..."

Chakotay was satisfied with that answer. It was not his intention to bring up traumatic memories. He unfastened Paris' pants, and pulled them down along with the man's briefs.

"Oh, Chakotay..." The consonants in his name were pronounced sharper than he was used to from the Lieutenant. "Have I been naughty?"

"Shut up." Chakotay pulled the man's pants to his ankles. He admired the round, naked butt in front of him. His hands ached to touch it, but he had to be patient. "This isn't a game, Paris. It's a punishment, my disciplinary action as your commanding officer. You better react as such."

"Hmm," Paris murmured.

"Take off your shoes."

"Hmm," Paris repeated, but did as he was told, awkwardly working to undo the laces. "You called me _Tom_ earlier. Will you do that again?"

"Maybe. You have to earn it."

He saw Paris suppress a smirk, and he did not like that at all. The man needed something more to be put in his place. When the shoes finally came off, Chakotay pulled Paris up a bit so he could zip open his shirt and take it off. Once he also slipped off the undershirt, he pushed Paris back in his lap with force. He allowed himself to let one hand run over the naked back, while with the other he held Paris' chin so he was forced to look at him.

The younger man could probably notice the start of an erection forming, but Chakotay didn't care.

"Look at you, completely naked on my lap. Is this what it takes to make you take your job more seriously?" He didn't wait for an answer. He brought his hand down to make contact with Paris' ass, hard and sharp. The man flinched, but didn't make a sound. Good, he was starting to see this for what it was.

"Will _this_ get Janeway her best flight officer back?" Another slap.

This time Tom did yelp. "Ow... Please do not bring up our dear captain right now."

Chakotay didn't like hearing that. He slapped again. "No? Why is that? Are you still seeing this as a game, Paris? Have you been treating your work as a game? If I can't make you start taking your punishment seriously, how can I make you take this spaceship seriously?" Another slap, and no answer from Paris.

He took a moment to gently rub over the sensitive buttocks. If they were in a romantic, playful situation he would be kissing his back and giving words of praise to his sub. Despite his longtime attractions to the man, this ordeal wasn't meant to be pleasurable. Not before he learned his lesson.

"Let's see, I'm going to give you five spanks now. One for improper personal presentation, one for running a gambling ring, one for being late, one for talking back to a superior officer, and one for being a smartass." Chakotay paused a moment to see if that would elicit a reaction, but Tom remained quiet. "Now, after every spanking you get, you are going to count the number out loud to remind me, and you will apologize for your behavior. Then you will explain to me how you are going to improve. Do you understand?"

"No way..." Paris started to protest, but was cut off in his sentence with a slap on his ass much harder than the ones before. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry, alright? I'll be your perfect little officer from now- Ouch!" He yelped as he got two slaps in rapid succession, one on either cheek.

"You'll get more for every time you talk back. You better do as I say."

"Commander, if your plan is to put me through torture..." Slap.

"I hope you do not consider this torture, Paris. It's punishment. I've discussed your behavior with the Captain and she gave me full discretion on how I punish you, I'm acting for the good of your job performance."

Paris looked up at him, brow furrowed. "Fine, I'll apologize. Did that one just now count?"

"No, that was for your unnecessary comment." Slap. "We start now."

"One," Paris said out loud. "I apologize, _Commander_ , for giving you a rock hard boner while you're just trying to give me punishment..." Slap.

"My hand is starting to burn, I may have to get a tool." The First Officer cupped the younger officer's face again, forcing a finger in his mouth. "Is that what you want, *Tom*?"

Perhaps Paris was going to bite the thumb between his lips, but the short nibble changed into sucking onto it. The usage of his first name clearly had an effect. Good.

"We will try again," Chakotay said as he removed the thumb and stroked Paris' lower lip shortly. Then he gave him another quick slap.

"One," Paris said, his eyes closed. "I apologize for falling short in dressing myself properly." He burrowed his face in the bed; he was giving up his pride. "From now on I will always make sure I present myself as is expected of a Starfleet officer."

"Good boy," Chakotay whispered, rubbing his ass. Then he slapped again.

"Two." Delicious. He had completely given in, fully at his mercy. "I apologize for the betting system I tried to put into place. From now on as a superior officer I will consider how my actions reflect on Starfleet."

"You're doing great, Tom."

Chakotay raised his hand again, but was halted when Paris spoke up. "Can we... can we take a break? I'm sorry, it just really started to hurt..." Was that the reason for the shift in the dynamic, or was it that being more gentle as a punisher allowed the Lieutenant to shift into his apparent perfect little sub role?

"We're almost there, only three more to go. Can you do three more?"

Tom nodded. It earned him another slap, a bit softer than the one before, followed immediately by a rub. He let out a little yelp.

Good lord, Chakotay may have to reconsider giving him back kisses.

"Three. I apologize for being late so often. I will stop showing carelessness about my shift times."

"Tell me, any particular reasons for being late?" Tom shook his head. "Nobody that was keeping you in bed, prompting you to stay longer?"

"No... I lost motivation. Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

Chakotay very gently swatted lower on his upper thigh, a threat. "Don't get off track, Paris. And motivation isn't just something bestowed upon you. It requires work, and discipline. Consider this your motivation. Yes?"

"Yes."

Slap.

"Four. I apologize for... for talking back. I took out my aggressions on you, and Tuvok, and even Janeway. I felt dissent when you disagree with my suggestions, but I should have taken up the issue with you in a professional manner. I will do that from now on."

"Please do. That's an important quality for officers of any rank to have." Chakotay rubbed his ass, and allowed a finger to stroke between the cheeks over Paris' hole briefly. "Last one, Tom. You're so close, and doing so well."

Slap.

"Five. I apologize for being a smartass. It's how I cope." Tom opened his eyes and looked up at the Commander. "I'm not entirely sure how that one is different from talking back, though."

Chakotay chuckled. "It isn't." He moved his hand into his pocket and took out a cream. "We're done with that part of your punishment now. You did very good. I'm going to put this on your skin now, it should alleviate the burn and sensitivity."

"Thank you," Tom whispered. "That part? Is there a next part?"

"Oh yes." Chakotay started spreading the cream on the other man's ass. "As you so expertly pointed out before, I got quite an erection from treating you like this. And if I'm not mistaken..." He reached around to lightly touch Tom's own hardness. "I need you to bring me to orgasm, Tom. Consider it an order."

Paris' face flushed red at the directness of the statement.

"I give you two options. You can either use your mouth, or you allow me to fuck you."

He felt the younger man move his hips forward, into his superior officer's clothed upper thigh. "Do I get to cum too?"

"Fuck no." Chakotay let out a breathy laugh. "And you don't get to bring yourself off after I'm gone and leave you here alone, either."

"Please..."

Chakotay's heart broke a little bit at how crestfallen the man looked. Oh, how could he say no? He just needed to let him be under the impression he wouldn't get any relief.

"This is still part of your punishment. Make your choice, Mr. Paris."

"Fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me." Lips found its way on Chakotay's hand, which he had used to absentmindedly stroke the man's face. He felt soft, pleading little kisses. "I need you inside of me, Commander. Fuck me, give it to me rough..."

It was such a beautiful image, a naked, pleading Tom Paris on his lap. All pride and dignity stripped, just in need of a fuck. So turned on he completely forgot about his own pain and subsequent limitations.

"I will fuck you, but I will absolutely not do it roughly. You're hurt, remember? You're going to let me do the fucking and the preparation, and under no circumstance are you going to try to set the rhythm or position. Understood?"

"Understood..."

Chakotay lifted him up and set him on the bed. "Get on all fours. Do I need to use the replicator or do you have lube in the nightstand?" Tom nodded in the direction of the nightstand and did as he was told. Chakotay fetched the container and squirted some on his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up. With his clean hand, he rubbed the still-sensitive skin and teased the Lieutenant's perfect little hole.

"I'm starting with my fingers first," he told him as he spread lube around the opening. He pushed in his index finger as he heard Tom let out a soft moan. Moving it gently, he moved to place his mouth on his neck. He gently kissed it as he inserted the second finger.

"Do you like this?"

"I do, I'm ready for your cock, please..."

"Not yet." He took out his fingers to apply more lube, prompting Paris to let out a whiny moan. That deserves a punishment, Chakotay thought. "I thought you weren't going to talk back to superior officers anymore?"

He was quick to insert the first two fingers back, and teased the man by penetrating him only slightly. He went back to kissing his neck. Then, as he pushed in the third finger, he sucked down on Paris' neck intensely. Tom responded with a yelp, but Chakotay didn't relent. The yelp turned into another whiny moan, which let on for a few seconds but then finally the younger man fell silent. Waiting it out a few moments more, Chakotay finally let go and left some soft kisses on the spot which was quickly growing bright red. His hand had picked up speed working the anus.

"I think you're ready for me now." He removed his fingers and grabbed the lube bottle again.

"Wait. May I..." Paris attempted to twist his upper body to look at the Commander, but was immediately held back by a strong hand. "May I play with your cock first, maybe? Get it lubricated with my mouth, feel it in my hands?"

Chakotay's cock absolutely itched to be touched and it protested knowing that he had to deny the request. "You had a choice, remember? Either your mouth or your ass, not both. You made your choice." Next time, though... He couldn't add that for Paris. He was still being punished.

He relieved some of his tension by finally touching his cock himself, spreading the lube and squeezing it for good measure. He had to make it last, make the fucking count for something. It was going to be quite a battle.

He lined up his cock with the younger officer's opening, and then started pushing. He restrained himself to keep absolutely quiet, to keep the man from knowing his pleasure at feeling the warm tight heaven he found himself in.

"Oh my god, Chakotay... Cha-ko-tay... Commander, oh my god."

"Yeah?" he can't help to let out in response. Hoping to prompt Paris to speak more.

"Yeah, oh god. You're so fucking good, you feel so good, you feel so perfect inside me. Just as I knew you'd feel. Fuck, you're so good to me, even after how much of a prick I've been, you're so fucking good. I needed this, I needed you, I needed your hard dick..."

Chakotay can't help but let out a groan as he picks up the pace, still careful not to pound into his sensitive buttcheeks too hard.

"Your dick feels so huge inside me, oh god. Chakotay... I wish you'd let me touch it, feel it in my hands, in my mouth. Will you let me touch you after? Will you ever do this again? Even if I don't get to cum, if I never get to cum, I promise I'll be good, I promise I'll behave..."

Chakotay bit the sensitive spot on his neck again. "You talk too much." A lie.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'll behave..."

Fucking into the Lieutenant was exactly as good as he'd expected it to be. Paris felt amazing, looked amazing, smelled amazing, and his dirty talk was a straight up aphrodisiac. Which is exactly why Chakotay needed less of it. Now he'd traded his babble and pleas in for soft little moans.

The younger man was leaning on his elbows, and Chakotay grabbed him by his neck to push him into the mattress. His moans were muffled into a pillow now, but somehow managed to grow louder as his pumps picked up speed. He removed his hand so Paris could control his own breathing. That may be something for another time...

"Oh, I can't handle this..." it sounded muffled from under the pillow.

That alerted the Commander, and he slowed immediately. "Is it the pain?"

"No no no no noooo, no, that's not what I meant," Paris urged, his head angled to the side so he could speak more clearly. Chakotay was very pleased to notice that he did not try to speed up the pace, like a good boy listening to what he was told. "I mean, yes, it hurts. But only in a good way. My skin is burning, but your cock feels so right. Please, please go faster, harder."

He took this as a hint to move even slower, curious to what reaction he could get.

"Oh please, please no, fuck me. Harder, please! I can't... I can't go faster, I'm not allowed. So I need you do it for me."

The obedience made Chakotay's heart beat faster. "Why should I?"

"I need you. I need your cum, Commander. Please, you should cum inside me, prove to me this is as good for you as it is for me."

"It will be over after I cum."

Paris attempted another whine, but it was cut short by himself, putting a hand over his own mouth. Amazing. He deserved to get rewarded for that, and Chakotay started speeding up his thrusts again. He was getting so close, but he needed to get Paris begging for his own pleasure first. But while he was figuring out what position would be best to change into, the man underneath him started babbling again.

"I don't want to talk your ear off but I don't know how to cope. I need you, Chakotay. I need you to cum, but I also need to cum. I know you said I couldn't but, please... please? Can I... will you?"

Not wasting any second, Chakotay licked his hand, then reached around and started pumping Tom's penis. He was getting so close, but he needed to watch Paris cum first...

"Oh no, I can't, I can't handle this, I can't hold back... Please, Chakotay, please tell me, please tell me I can cum, am I allowed? You need to say it, I'm being good, please say it!"

Chakotay speeded up both his hand and his thrusts. He struggled to keep his composure, to keep a clear head for his target. Moving his lips to his ear, he said in no more than a whisper, "You can cum, Tom."

Instantly, the younger man's face twisted into a look of relief, and he started cumming with multiple shouts, exacerbated by the well-timed thrusts. Chakotay could not keep up any longer, and let himself go. Grunting loudly, he came into the man's ass, seeing stars from his pleasure. All he felt was the tightness of Tom Paris, his naked body against his own.

The intensity of the orgasm hit him hard, coming in waves. He knew he was biting down on Paris' neck again, but at least it was in another spot than the first time so he let it happen. He let go once the pleasure subsided, and he knew he could not keep the position any longer. He winced slightly as he carefully exited the Lieutenant's ass, knowing he must still be sensitive. Then he fell down on the bed next to him.

Chakotay studied Tom's face, whose expression was unreadable to him. Then the Lieutenant closed his eyes. Chakotay wanted so badly to succumb to the post-orgasmic sleepiness, and just close his eyes and snuggle into his new lover. At the same time, somewhere he ached to be professional and cold, to offer no comfort to his plaything, leave him alone here in bed like he'd promised on the onset. But rationally, he knew what he had to do. The punishment was over, and now he had to take responsibility and take care of Paris.

He planted a kiss on his forehead and used the hand that wasn't cum-covered to stroke his cheek. Tom opened his eyes again. "Can I find something to clean us off with in your bathroom?" The Lieutenant nodded, and Chakotay got up to find a washcloth. He washed off his hand in the sink briefly, but came back before cleaning his own groin. He turned Tom onto his back and gently scrubbed his penis and his stomach where cum had dripped, then turned him around to clean his more private parts.

"Are you up for a shower?" Tom shook his head. "Very well, but we will take one once we get out of bed." Tom's eyes darted up at the 'we'. "I didn't see reason to tell you before, but I took you off your late shift for today. You've got a free night. I'm happy to spend it with you, if you want."

Tom nodded. "Why are you so nice now? You weren't nice before."

"Disciplining is over." Chakotay left the room again to rinse out the washcloth. He returned to find Tom sitting up, looking more lively than before.

"I hope you realize my problems with your job performance were genuine, but I trust you to work on them now. However, I would be very happy if you want to do this again, in the future. I'd like to spend more time with you, Tom."

"You mean like a relationship?"

"We don't need to move so fast, but yes, that's what I have in mind. What do you think?"

Tom laid back down with a big grin. "I think I'm ready for that nap now, Commander."

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a one-off, but who knows, it may grow into something more! Any feedback / comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
